User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/destinyfang's wish chapter 7
"Dontcha have hunters or something?" a she cat asked her head pointed in the direction of Destinyfang. Placing the fur into a little pile, the little ginger she rose her head, letting out a loud groan when she realised whom it was that had spoken. "Ughhhhh... Can't you hunt yourself of something? It isn't my problem." She grunted as she took another bite of her prey, glaring. the she cat know as revolotion the rouge who had joined looked at the fur briefly, "What even is that?" she snorted before grinning "No I can't hunt... I never learnt how, to do it". "Its called 'I'm bored. But really too lazy to move.'" She meowed as she snorted back, her pelt puffing up. "Geez... Then just starve already. I think you'll do everyone a favour." She grunted as her scraggy tail curled around her side. "You should be more active other wise you'll die fat... but hey, i'd like to see that." she mewed with a shrug before snorting "Yeah yeah sure sure, what about you get me some food, yeah, I like that idea, then you don't get fat, and you could teach me." "Honestly, I'd rather die fat, and let others like you who can't hunt die in the process.." She grumbled, her pelt bristling as she tried to remain calm. Calm down.. You're not even '''that' fat.. Huffing, her tail lashed. "How about no. I'm the queen here, your the... Idiot. Its not how things work around here." She grumbled, clear she would continue to use her rank for an excuse for as long as she could. sighed "But your two obese to let me carry you out... and Shiversight isn't able to talk some sense into that thick skull of yours... perhaps if I poke you with a stick..." she mewed, thinking to herself, watching the queen carefully "Queen, jeans, mclean, dean... do I care, nopetidy nope, you could at least find me a patrol, plus I think you'll find I'm not a rank so your argument is invalid." "And your too stupid to live. Your point is? I'm going to be better off come leafbare- you won't." She grunted as her lip curled back into a snarl. "Ha! Yeah.. The excess fat isn't going to just fall off.. You know that right?" She meowed as her emerald gaze narrowed lightly. "If you're not a rank, you know where the exit is.. So why should I help you? @Revolution rvolution thought "No, back in ''my forest, we had trees, labeled with a bloodied paw, there'd be food stored in them, yet their smell and the rogues whom had been there before, scared others away as they thought that a dead cat was in there, it was quite genius. So i'll be quite allright, but I suppose all your blubber will help you." she mewed with a grin "I used to know someone who could burn fat off cats... ha..." she mewed, thinking to herself for a moment longer "Because... then we'd be even." "Andddd.. Ugh, you actually bore me.. I don't care about''your forest.. You sound pathetic." She mumbled as she rose a little paw, waving it at the other she ever so slowly before rolling her emerald gaze as she contined to speak. "Even?! How would we be even?!" She snapped, hissing lowly. revolution scowled "At least I don't live this petty existence, PATHETICCCCCCC." she seemed to scream the last word in a sing song voice, grinning as her jaws snapped together looking back at the queen "Because... Mothpelt stopped Shivers favor to me so it doesn't count, ya know." "Your face is pathetic.." She grumbled under her breath, tail lashing as she looked up. "Still? Why would I be even with you.. You're a mousebrain. Forget what Nightstorm saw?" She grunted as a snarl sounded. yawned "Hmmm no it's KAWAII... but I'm guessing you don't know what that means... meh... better than you, let's just say that." she mewed, "Oh no I haven't but that's why I'm so relaxed. Destinyfang's in trouble see." "Foxdung..." She just mumbled as she glared up to the she, her ginger pelt puffing up as she sat. Her emerald gaze narrowed as she watched her. "Hue.. Always been in trouble. You've just added to it. So yeah.. Not even." revolution chuckled "... you're... nothing..." she grinned "I may be Foxdung but hey, least I have a purpose unlike you." she mewed before thinking more "No... we aren't I agree, you could make us even if you taught me how to hunt, that was exactly my point tut, tut, tut." "Shut up! In my book, being nothing is worse then foxdung!" She snapped, before realising it made next to no sense. "Ugh.. And I said no I wouldn't! I shouldn't have to." She hissed back as her pelt stayed puffed up. revolution grinned "In your book... are you an author? I never knew I was talking to a celebrity. Yet nobody knows of it... and nobody cares... how does that feel?" she asked, her head tilted "It's because your too fat to stand up, right?" "Ugh! Shut up! I swear! I'd honestly rather nobody care at this rate." She hissed as she turned away, before her ears pinned to her head, turning back. "Shut. Your. Ugly. TRAP!" She spat, raising an unsheathed paw as she swiped at the other she's face. More like a warning, but kept the hostility. Mapleshade's golden orbs narrowed. The powerful molly was in no good mood, despite the earlier day. She was watching Destinyfang and Revolution, but now she slid down from her perch in an oak tree. Muscle rippled beneath her pelt, and with each step her claws unsheathed. She padded up to the two, blinking at Destinyfang, her gaze hollow. "'at this rate', oh your talking about how much your getting in trouble... ha." she snorted before looking back, only to find claws raking across the bridge of her nose, she felt the warmth of blood trickle down her cheeks, yet still remained with a grin "For someone who's mates with a cannibal...you should watch that temper, although to be fair... is that all you've got?" she asked "No actually in terms of how much I'm hated. No secret I don't belong here. But nor do you." She hissed as her curled up into a snarl as she heaved herself to her paws. "You should watch your trap.." She hissed as she seemed to move her weight backwards, lunging for the other she cat with claws unsheathed. She didn't see anyone around. Everything would be fine... Mapleshade snarled as she raked her claws across Destinyfang's chest. "Idiot!" She spat, lashing her tail irritably. smiled "Of course I don't, but I came here on different reasons, I wasn't abandoned, was I?" she mewed with a smug smirk, "OOO SHE CAN STAND!" the she cat exclaimed before watching Destinyfang and quickly sliding beneath her stomach with a push from her forepaws "Temper temper." "You weren't?! There's a surprise!" She snapped as her tail lashed, hissing as the little she seemed so confused. Seeing the she dodge the attack, she whipped her head back to Revolution, only to be hit with Mapleshade's claws. Hissing, the threw he claws at the she cat's face as more of an instict. "I didn't do anything?" She spat, as her chest bled slowly. A spotted feline strutted across the clearing and dashed toward Mapleshade and Destinyfang. "You're ''both ''idiots! Fighting in the middle of camp!" hissed slightly "No I wasn't." she said more to herself then to anyone else, Revolution's fur remained flat, yet her eyes were narrowed as she circled Destinyfang "Now we're not even." hues narrowed "Everything has to be even, it's fair... it's right." she mewed through grit teeth. The gaping scars on her shoulders quite visible, until she lined herself quickly, lunging for Destinyfang and quickly sliding underneath the she cat, yet getting stuck halfway "You really are fat." she mewed, voice muffled through ginger fur. "It will never be fair nor right. Wake up and see it!" She hissed as her claws remained unsheathed, snarling as the other cat spoke yet again. Raising her claws, she tried to slam them down on the other cat's head. "IM NOT FAT!" She snapped as she continued to try and send blows to her head. "TAKE. IT. BACK!" "Everything must be fair, no matter whom that person is, no matter what category that fit into." she mewed before poking Destinyfang's stomach, "You're such a fatty hehehehehehe." she mewed, before squirming beneath the she cat and pushing her upwards with her hindlegs, giving her the chance to escape which she gratefully took, however with her head bleeding she felt a little disorientated. Mapleshade watched the two quarreling cats, her eyes narrowed as she watched Destinyfang go into full blown rage cat mode. She slid down the tree, going over. Sure, the pretty ginger-white molly hated the queen with a burning passion, but that didn't stop her. She went up, looking at her claws calmly. "Y'now, Destinyfang. I bet she's just calling you fat, because she's insecure about her own fat. I mean, while you're quarreling, look at her stomach jiggle. It looks as if she's a few moons expecting." Mapleshade observed calmly, a smirk on her face. "It doesn't work like that?! Are you actually stupid!" She hissed as the she jerked back, allowing the next attack to take place. Well.. It wasn't really an attack. At being pushed off guard, the she stumbled backwards, falling with a loud yelp. "I'm not.. I'm not!" She hissed, ears drooping as she glared over. "Not. Helping!" She hissed as she glared to Mapleshade, shaking her head as she stood up slowly. Frostfeather rolled her eyes and snorted at mapleshade's words"you ought to leave her alone"she said with a song song tone as she got up and sat down licking her paw( revolution snorted "It does too, it always has, everything must be equal." she hissed, before padding over to Destinyfang and laying her paw, curled up on the queen's shoulder and using it to nudge her over, keeping her in place, before looking back over to Mapleshade, her eyes narrowed "I'm simply honest, have you seen the size of her?" she mewed with a smirk before turning back, her ears perked at Frostfeather's comment "Agreed." she mewed The dark tabby slid into camp, freezing at the sight of Revolution and Destinyfang. She wanted to let the she demolish the queen she hated, but Destinyfang was a Clanmate. Growling, she leapt, claws out, at revoltion@Revolution, slamming into Destiny's attacker's flank. before able to even think of the words to say was quickly knocked over by another queen "Is there a queen disease that makes all the queens annoying... I think so." she muttered quietly to herself before looking up to Rosebriar, tears flowing down her cheeks as well as the blood, "S-she took my kits several m-months ago... I-I..." her words trailed off as her paws shook, looking over to Destinyfang with heavy anger in her eyes. She growled, pinning rvolution@Revolution down to the ground. She glanced to Destinyfang. "What do you want me to do with her?" She growled, her eyes gleaming with respect, no hatred in her depths. The little she blinked her gaze, coughing as she felt the weight leave her. "You liar! I didn't do such thing!" She spat, spitting at the ground as she rose to her little paws. Yet she didn't seem to give Rosebrair a straight answer as: "Don't care. I didn't need your help anyways." Was all that rose in the form of a snarl. "You're all so hypocritical as it stands." looked over to Destinyfang, ''the good old, 'I lost ma kits' didn't work... ughhh all these unkawaii peasants are annoying me... meh, maybe I can still change things ''"B-but, she came to the forest at night and slaughtered all of them, hanging them up like decorations... she's the monster... n-not me." she cried, taking regular breathes of air, her eyes darting from icekit, to Destinyfang and Rosebriar, finally settling on Rosebriar. "Y-you're a mother, s-surely you understand?" she mewed before looking over to Destinyfang "Y-you killed them all... h-how can you say that?" she mewed, shivering, ironically as she examined the queen. "I don't listen to cats who attack queens." She snarled. "You could be lying your whiskers off for all I know! I don't believe a word you say." Turning her attention briefly to Destinyfang.* "I don't care. I am putting everything between us aside right now. So what do you want to do with her?" revolution thought, "B-but I've got proof, I kept one of their bodies just so I could justify myself... but I see now I was wrong..." she mewed before adding "Even though I didn't start it." The she cat looked over to Destinyfang, with large eyes which seemed in their own way to convey the smirk that Revolution couldn't. "Yeah.. Of course I did.." She meowed with utter sarcasm, rolling her emerald gaze as her sides heaved. "Not only did I murder your non existant kits, I'll bloody murder you if you don't shut up!" She snapped, her pelt puffing out. Her gaze then locked on Rosebriar. "I haven't.. Besides what do you expect me to say: let her stay? Ha!" She spat before glaring to Revolution. "Shut.. Up.." She spat, annoyance rising in her deep tone. @Rosebriar: "I'm expecting you to say you'll kill her." She told Destinyfang. "Go ahead and kill her, if you wish. I'll pin her down." Suddenly, Alyssumkit stood before her mother, before every cat whom was there. "'Stop attacking her!!!'"She hissed,voice booming. She didn't know what was happening, but if it involved her mother? cats were attacking her Alyssumkit, we're attacking this rogue. Your mother and I are saving lives. I'm not touching Destinyfang. I promise." *She told the kitten calmly. "Righhhhhttt.. Though many cats seem like they wouldn't put it past me." She spat as she turned to Frostfeather, then looking to Rosebriar. "Ha! I know what your doing.. I'd kill her, you'd run up to Hawkstar- claim I murdered her in cold blood and BAM! I'm gone! Funny aren't you?" She hissed, spitting at Revolution in the process. Finally, her gaze set on Alyssumkit, huffing. "Alyssumkit.. Not now." She sighed, tail lashing. Before Rosebriar could attack the retreating Revolution, Alyssumkit leaped before her, snarling, tail lashing. She clawed her face in defense, protecting Revolution. "Eh.. I honestly haven't got time for this. If it were me- I wouldve been mauled to death by now. Hypocrites. Yep. And you wonder why I hate cats." She spat as she watched Rosebrair, charging at the she in an attempt to knock her off Revolution. She flicked the cats off, adrenaline in her veins as she leapt at Rev, harshly knocking Alyssum aside and landing on the assassins, taking her claws through the cats neck and flanks. Silverfang screetched at rosebriar and bit lightly onto her flank "stop that" she said hissing the pregnant she was having a little bit of trouble holding on Sandfur watched her clanmates with emerald hues. She was ''going to get involved, but she didn't know which cat to attack. She took a breath, leaping at Rosebriar. "Knock it out!" She demanded, putting all her weight on the other warrior revolution thought quickly, a black shape coming in to view. shiversight walked in, leaf around muzzle and he knocked Rosebriar down "Come on man, she's the only good assassin around this parts." he mewed, looking down at the queen as he picked up the screaming and heavily bleeding Revolution "Hmmmm i'll be back soon enough, and thank you for the bystanders whom just watched." he mewed with a slight nod, his fur bristling "Some warrior you are Rosebriar, she's a cat, she's got family to go to." he mewed, looking over to Destinyfang "We'll talk about this." Blazestorm quickly put himself between his mate and the attacking cat. The little ginger she turned her gaze to Shiversight, grunting as she rolled her gaze. "Hue.. Assume it was me then." She meowed as she rolled her gaze before nodding. silverfang jumped on top of rosebriar sitting on the shecat shiversight sat, thinking "Please get the kits into the Nursery, what happened was a simple misunderstanding, I will deal with the rest of the situation. Destinyfang if you wish to follow me, and perhaps you too Alyssumkit. The rest of you... enjoy your day." he mewed with a grin, not seen behind the leaf as he heaved Revolution over his shoulder "You kinda are fat." he chuckled lightly, before looking to Alyssumkit, his eyes wide. "Des get the kits, both icekit and Alyssumkit and take them to the woodland... now." he mewed, before padding off at a hurried pace into the forest. ears twitching, the she heard the loud thud, gaze turning to Alyssumkit. Eh.. Only a ki- wait.. When it was her kit, things were completely different.. "Alyssumkit?!" The she called out with a little hiss, slipping over to the kit as quickly as she could. Alyssumkit didn't move. Nothing. Didn't stir. Lillypelt looked to Destinyfang. "I advice you go to the nursery before things get worse." she said. Lillypelt looked to Rosebriar. "What are you doing hurting, nearly killing cats!" se growled. "Ugh.. Why that one.." She mumbled as she looked over to Icekit, looking rather puzzled as she watched Shiversight leave, but turned back to Alyssumkit, licking her seemingly desperately. "Alyssumkit?" She whispered, gaze darting around camp Icekit struggled to sit up, shakibg her thick fur. "Im alright" she croaked looking up at Sandfur blinking. "Just a bit dizzy but i think im fine" she added seeing the warrior worried. Sandfur gave a nod. "You're sure?" She pressed, scanning Icekit for any obvious injuries. Alyssumkit didn't move, but, suddenly, she took a sharp breath in, but it was weak. other than the bruises around her neck and a few ones starting to appear on her shoulders the kit looked fine. Icekit tilted her, raisibg her chin. "Of course I am" she meows. "Hey.. Aly?" She whispered as she curled her tail briefly around the kit. "We need you.." She mumbled, raising her head again as she gave a small grunt. Alyssumkit, after a few, long minutes, she gave a pained groaned, coughing in a bout Little ears folding, the young she watched the kit, frowning as she licked her head ever so gently. "Alright." Sandfur replied, an ear flicking. "You're quite strong, you know. Most other kits would have taken quite a beating. I hope that serves you well in the future." Alyssumkit didn't respond, coughing still. "ugh... Icekit.." She mumbled as she kept her own kit huddled close to her paws, looking over to the other she kit with a glare. icekit gives a nod in understanding. Grunting, the little queen picked up Alysummkit, Alyssumkit in her jaws, hading out of camp ever so silently and simply. Icekit watched Destinyfang take Alyssumkit outside of camp shiversight hurried into a small clearing, Revolution on his shoulders until her quickly pushed her too the ground "Remember that joke, the cannibal who did the healing you made, yeah... as you can imagine it went how the joke foretold... but hey, that's your fault you're an idiot." he hissed, wrapping moss around her neck "First it was your nerve system... then it was this... my goodness you do get around." he chuckled, preceding to fold the moss over her flanks, moving her shoulder a little, with careful paws, "Hmmm dislocated again... I told you to be careful." he hissed shiversight sat, watching Revolutuion carefully, she was breathing yet hardly, her tail twitching in odd patterns. "You've gotta get back home to see Spike, he'll want to know how many people you've been annoying, and you can tell him I haven't taken good care of you... that's fine." he mewed with a smile, hanging some wet moss above her maw for her to drink "And i'll have to check on Vigilance's eye and see if Rebelle still has that thing with flowers... And you've still gotta get your revenge on Nightcast and Minho, let alone I have a few contracts... and you've gotta insult Sasha when Spike isn't looking... so don't you give up on me yet." Ears perked, the little ginger queen made her way through the forest, grumbling loudly as she held Alyssumkot tightly. "Where the heck am I meant to be going..." She grumbled loudly, her main priority being keeping a tight grasp on her apprentice aged kit. shiversight thought for a moment later "... Come on now, don't play dumb with me... come on Rev... otherwise who's gonna have the motto 'you get what you deserve when rev is what they serve', it's a waste of words... You better stay with me, I don't want you to go up there just yet, especially if it's not by my paws." he chuckled, bending himself down "What are we gonna do...? Hmmmmm... what are we gonna do." he slowed his words slightly. Revolution, as much as he called her many revolting sayings, and as much as he had used him and ruined him, the two were the closest of friends, they had history and a lot of it. The she cat's breath worsened becoming quick and quiet, stabbing the air with each intake. Shiversight placed his paw on her neck "This is gonna take weeks to fix... you know that..." he mewed, looking over to her with a smile "Do it for Spike, he would want to spend more days with his daughter. Don't you agree?" he mewed with a smile. "both charming and not so easy to do whilst carrying a kit." She grunted as Ber tail lashed, stalking over to him slowly, her gaze narrowing as she looked to Revolution, then Shiversight with a grunt. Sitting down as reached then, the placed Alyssumkit by her forepaws. "Well.." She mumbled quietly. shiversight thought for a second, I know one person whom always wakes Revolution up... she should be hunting around here, "Aye Rev... remember the contract pit... that was good for you... strategic I suppose." he mewed quietly, turning over to Destinyfang "Any sign of injury? Bruises? Cuts? Internal bleeding?" he asked, checking Alyssumkit over with his paws. revolution whom lay behind him coughed the words "Ladies and Gentleman, as promised we have our cannibal up and running, so let's put my honesty to the test...- I suppose you're right." she rasped, yet the words were too quiet for him to hear A tiny white kit followed Destinyfang and Alyssumkit despite remembering her father telling her to stay away from them. She trampled noisily after them, her white pelt easily noticeavly. looked over to Iceheart, "What about you? Any bleeding, cuts, headaches, or anything?" he asked thekit, studying the white she kit carefully. Ears twitching lightly, the she looked to her kit, giving a small shrug. "I don't know.. I just picked her up." She mumbled as she glared to Revolution briefly, looking over to the bushes as she signaled for the other kitten to approach with a sigh. alyssumkit didn't move, her breathing raspy, a bit of blood upon her lips. cekit stepped out abd she shook her head, still eyeing them distrustfully. Her instincts told her to get back to camp but her curiousity got the better of her. "Why are you out here?" She asked sharply, raising her chin to make herself look more important. icekit stepped out and she shook her head, still eyeing them distrustfully. Her instincts told her to get back to camp but her curiousity got the better of her. "Why are you out here?" She asked sharply, raising her chin to make herself look more important. shiversight thought "I'm not going to even question what happened out there because I ain't gonna like it." he muttered, looking at Alyssumkit carefully "Ok... I sense that a tooth was knocked out, but it's gonna be tricky because I don't want it fall down your throat... it may just be a bit of blood though." he mewed with a shrug, holding alyssumkit with a paw and gently tipping her head down. "Open your mouth around about now." he mewed before looking over to Icekit, chuckling lightly "I didn't want to draw attention to the injuries and too save the kits their innocence I decided it would be best to take them out here." he mewed in reply. "Either way... It wasn't my fault." She mumbled under her breath as she watched Shiversight take Alyssumkit with her ears drooping lightly, gaze fixed on the kit for a little longer before looking over to Icekit. "You can calm down. As I said your father doesn't know everything." She grumbled. alyssumkit however, did not respond, did not open her mouth. Icekit narrowed her hues and glared at Destinyfang. "Of course he doesn't " she snapped. "But that doesn't make him a bad cat. In fact he was one of the bravest warriors I have ever seen" she growled, surprised at her words. She had never seen her father in action though memories went theough her brain. The head ache cstarted again and she let put a small whinper as she closed her eyes backig away and shaking her head. Her black ears flat on her head. "ugh.. Good for you. But imma say moving away from us isn't going to do you any good." She grunted as she watched the she kit edge backwards. Tail flicking against the ground besides her, she signaled for the kit to come. Finally her gaze fell on Alyssumkit "ugh alyssumkit please do as your father says.." She grumbled, her ears drooping once again. shiversight thought for a moment longer, his hues narrowed slightly, pushing at her cheekbones to see if they would respond. "I don't doubt that it wasn't yours, but i'll be having a word with Rosebriar... this shan't stand." he hissed lightly before looking over to Icekit "If you would Destinyfang, pour some water over the kits head, preferably cold. I can't remember too much about herbs, it's been a while, but water should help." he mewed before looking back at Alyssumkit. revolution's hues wondered around the clearing with boredom, wincing slightly "huehuehue.." The she just seemed to laugh for a short while "She thinks because she 'saved' me: we friends.. Wrong." She mumbled as she shook her head. How someone could be so stupid after ripping her own pelt out a moon or two back, just didn't seem to register with the young ginger she. Why should it? Huffing, the she nodded, and simply went to do as he said. slowly. In her own time. No rush. Icekit then stayed still until the pain went away. She slowly counted to 10 before she opened an eye slowly. She hated showing weakness in front of the others alyssumkit let out a sudden sharp breathe, her eyes widening,before she started chocking, clawing at the ground. shiversight shrugged cats are idiots, "Yet I don't believe it was all one sided... although most of it was." he mewed, with a quick glance to Revolution. Before he looked over to Alyssumkit, slamming her, from her side to the ground, and pinching from the bottom of her gullet to the top, "I strongly suggest you spit." he mewed. revolution lay, looking at her flank "You've gotta be killing me... What in flip's name? Like dang, what ish wrong with all the queens." Returning after some time, the she shook out her pelt, holding wet moss in her jaw. Huffing, the placed the moss on Icekit's head, grumbling away. Ears perking soon after, she glared over to Revolution. "Welp, I'm a fat nobody. Let's not forget that." She grumbled under her breath. alyssumkit hacked out, a tooth, and blood, coming from the kit. icekit glared at everyone of them, distrust seething from her gaze. She gave a low growl in her throat, whirlibg around abd starting to make her way back to camp. Watching Icekit, the young she gave a loud grumble. "You're welcome." She mumbled sarcastically, tail lashing. shiversight nodded in appreciation as he watched Destinyfang "Well it was always clear you two weren't going to get along. " he mewed with a shrug, looking down to Alyssumkit "I thought so." he muttered, rubbing his paw against her neck a little more before wiping her maw with his other paw. "There there." he mewed quietly before looking over to Icekit, "You usually count to 10 when your angry you know... it doesn't work too well though." he mewed, before looking over to Revolution who was examining her paws like she'd never seen paws before. revolution thought for a second more "I don't like the taste of blood, why do you?" she asked like an ultimate cinnamon roll. shiversight thought for a second "Meh, it tastes good according to me." he mewed before looking over to Icekit "Have a safe trip back to camp, send your father my regards." he mewed with a wave. "What ever gave you that idea." She meowed, tone laced with sarcasm as she watched the tom, tail lashed as she looked back to the kit. "And tell your father Destinyfang said he's an idiot." She called back, snickering lightly as she licked her wounded chest- wounds nothing more than little cuts. Her gaze fell on Revolution, rolling her emerald gaze as her tail lashed against the ground. shiversight chuckled "I thought that you may've done... but it was a low possibility after all." he mewed, before looking over to Destinyfang's injuries "Dab some wet moss on it, that should soothe it a little." he mewed, tail curled over his paws. revolution thought a moment longer "But how? It's too metally." she mewed with a shrivel of her tongue. "Then why are you drinking it?" he asked, this seemed to have made her think for a while longer so he could direct his attention back to Alyssumkit Alyssumkit was whimpering, shaking. shiversight stroked the kit's head gently, "It'll grow back, don't worry about it. Regardless I'm very proud of you, for sticking up for anyone is a very good attribute to have." he mewed, bending down to her level as he licked her head gently. "But it doesn't hurt." She protested stubbornly, licking her chest with awkward flicks of her head, before grumbling- looking to the moss. Taking it, she just as awkwardly dabbed it on the cuts, huffing loudly before her gaze fell on Alyssumkit. "..."She glanced around, wide eyed, shaking still. She remained quiet, looking like a shell of her former self. It'll hurt if it's infected, and I really don't want to contact someone to burn it to a stand still." he mewed, with a roll of his eyes, smirking in satisfaction as she dabbed the moss on her wounds, before looking back to Revolution "And we'll need to visit her as well, that one of your neck needs to be burnt to connect it again." he mewed, over his shoulder before looking down to Alyssumkit, and curling his tail around her "Every cat's got a monster in them, it was just a shame you had to see one like that..." he mewed quietly. Huffing, the she mimicked his words silently, dabbing the wounds carefully to where her ginger fur stuck up more untidily then usual. Ears perked as she listened to the conversation silently. "...."She gently nodded, pressing against the warmth of his tail. No words were spoken, but at least she was up. revolution huffed, I hate that cow... my life or her... well someone's gonna have to take ma life, no way am I going there again... Matchsticks is crazy..., she thought yet continued to moan slightly as she rolled aound, tiring out fast. shiversight purred slightly, "It's ok... i'll be having a word with Rosebriar... she behaved appalingily... not like a warrior is meant to... she's an awful cat, but that doesn't matter now... Everyone's safe, and everyone's ok." he mewed, stroking her head as he looked over to Destinyfang and nodded before turning back. "Mhm.. Steer clear of her." She added quietly, laying down as he sides heaved lightly, gaze narrowed as she looked to the ground ever so simply, thinking. nodded lightly, before looking to Destinyfang. She let out small whimper, as if calling to her to join them. shiversight nodded "Agreed, in fact, stay clear of any cat whom doesn't listen to the voice of reason, in which, in this situation, you portrayed." he mewed, still purring as he watched the amospthere settle down. Nose scrunching up, she just stared ahead, before her ears perked. Looking over to Alyssumkit, giving a small smile. "I'm coming..." She mumbled, as the she rose to her paws, slipping over to the two and sitting down, ears staying perked. Category:Blog posts